


Yev versus Kindergarten

by J_Q



Series: TIMELESS [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, Parenthood, Sexual Content, Yev has angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Q/pseuds/J_Q
Summary: J_Q asked for reader prompts for the Timeless AU where Mickey and Ian get together in season 7 instead of season 1 and live happily ever after.Julie replied: How about old fashioned fluff with Yev starting kindergarten…and add some hot, sexy scenes.





	Yev versus Kindergarten

 

Waking up with Ian’s cock pressed against his ass was the only way Mickey ever wanted to wake up. All the other ways of waking up were fucking unacceptable. It didn’t even matter that the clock on the nightstand read 3:48 in the morning. In fact, that made this wake up all the sweeter cause he could go back to sleep after Ian got his ass out the door to work.

To make sure Ian was perfectly aware of how fucking acceptable this was, he pushed his ass back into the hardness and rolled his hips a couple of times. Fingers dug into his pelvic bone and pulled him back holding him close. They moved together a few more times. Puffs of Ian’s breath tickled the back of his neck, strangely as arousing as the pressure on his ass.

His mind wandered through the options that would get them what they wanted. Option one, he could pick up the pace, rubbing himself harder and faster against Ian, eventually pumping into Ian’s hand. But that option wouldn’t give him access to Ian’s mouth and suddenly, that was a high fucking priority. He wanted Ian’s tongue in his mouth and his body pressed to his.

He could already feel the warmth of Ian’s mouth just from memory alone. He’d spent a lot of time there and was about to spend some more. Having his mouth full of Ian would make up for the loss in other areas. Plus his dick would be happy with the arrangement.

As he pulled away so he could flip over, two things happened. Ian’s panting changed to whining and the bedroom door opened, flooding them with light from the bathroom. Mickey immediately grabbed for the comforter, which was covering the essential parts of their body, protecting Yev from a whole lot of erection.

“Are you guys cuddling?” Yev whimpered in disbelief. “Without me?” Between the dishevelled hair poking out in all directions and the scowl on his little face, he was a sight to strike fear in any parent’s heart. “Why do I have to sleep all by myself? You guys are mean.”

Then he burst into tears. Fully formed droplets rolled down his cheeks in time with the wailing sound coming from deep within the pit of his soul. On the one hand, Mickey was glad Yev had broken the male code of not crying. On the other hand, he needed to get a fucking grip.

“I’m gonna jump in the shower,” Ian announced, kissing Mickey’s shoulder twice. He rolled away and grabbed his discarded boxers, while Mickey tried to be heard over the howling.

“Yev, you’re killing my ears, man. What the hell is the problem?” he wailed back, watching Ian close the ensuite door. As Yev stepped forward, Mickey shouted at the closed bathroom door. “Don’t even fucking think about doing what you’re thinking of doing, Ian Gallagher. One look at you and I’ll know!”

His son reached the side of the bed. Sucking in air, Yev asked, “What’s he gonna—”

“Nothing.”

They stared at each other. Yev shuddered out a breath but remained blissfully silent, so Mickey lifted the quilt in invitation, keeping the sheet between them. The warm, little body fit snuggly into the curve of Mickey’s body.

“I like cuddling, you know,” Yev whispered, wetness dripping onto Mickey’s bicep where Yev’s head was resting. “With you and Dad.”

“Is that what you came in here to tell me? That you like cuddling? Cause I know that, but you were supposed to be sleeping not cuddling.”

“Why were _you_ cuddling then?”

“Cause Dad has to go to work and we needed some cuddling before he left,” he answered. “Badly.”

Yev started to cry again, but this time it was quiet whimpering. Straight to Mickey’s heart. The loud caterwauling only made him want to yell back, but this sad shit was like a straight shot to his soft spot.

“What’s up?” he asked pulling Yev a little closer.

“I’m scared.”

Another hit to Mickey’s heart. “Of what? I’ll kick whoever’s ass needs kicking. Just say the word.”

“Of kindergarten.”

“Oh, yeah, I can understand that. It’s new and shit. Not sure what’s gonna happen.”

The squirming began, so Mickey released his tight hold. “Were you scared to go to kindergarten?” Yev asked turning over so he was nose to nose with Mickey.

“Um, I don’t remember. I was just kind a scared all the time in general, so I don’t think school was a big deal.”

“You were?” Big blue eyes looked at him in amazement. “What were you scared of?”

“My dad.”

“ _What_? Your dad?” Yev’s hand rested on his cheek and he was momentarily distracted by the prickles. His little fingers rubbed against them. “Was your dad mean?”

“Sometimes.”

“Because you left your toys laying around?”

“Nah, he was just a mean guy. I ain’t gonna be mean cause you leave your damn dinosaurs on the living room floor.”

“You seem pretty mad when you step on them.”

“Those little plastic assholes are painful. That’s why.”

“Did you only have one dad?”

“Yeah, that was enough.”

“Maybe your dad was mean cause he didn’t have another dad to cuddle with.”

“Hmm, that could be it.”

Yev seemed satisfied that he’d solved the mysterious mean dad situation, so he flopped his leg over Mickey’s hip. “Will the other kids at kindergarten have two dads or one mean dad?”

Mickey adjusted Yev a bit as the wiggling and squirming were getting a little too close for comfort. “Some kids could have one nice dad. Some kids only have a mom and a dad.”

“That’s weird. Why?”

“Yev, it’s sleep time. Can we discuss this shit in the daylight?”

Ian had finished in the bathroom and was pulling his uniform from the closet. Mickey narrowed his eyes checking for any signs of sexual gratification. Ian noticed and leaned over Yev to kiss him. “I was a good boy.”

Yev giggled, so Ian kissed him too. “Cuddle with us.”

“I have to go work, Yevvy.”

“Please.”

Ian smiled. “For one minute.” The trio did a little shifting to make room for Ian’s long frame, his head on Mickey forearm, his knees pressed against Yev’s legs, his arm draped over his family.

“You worried about today, Yevvy?”

Yev looked over his shoulder and nodded. “What if no one likes dinosaurs? Or they all like bananas?”

“You are definitely going to meet people who like bananas, but I think you’re strong enough to get through it.”

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Why wouldn’t they like you?”

“I don’t know! Maybe because I hate bananas.”

“Will you dislike people who love bananas?”

“No, but I’ll think it’s gross when they eat a banana.”

“So why would someone dislike you then for not liking bananas?”

“What if they think I should like bananas cause they like bananas? Will I have to like bananas?”

“This goddamn conversation is bananas. It’s time to go back to sleep. No one is gonna hate you or care about bananas. People got their own shit to deal with. They won’t be as interested in your shit as you seem to think.”

“I think what Dad is saying is that all the kids are thinking the same thing as you. Just be strong yet kind and you’ll be fine.”

“But keep one eye open for rogue bananas.”

 

 

Day one of this school bullshit and Mickey was ready to throw in the towel. After a shitty night’s sleep, Yev was cranky and on edge. He hated the way Mickey put fucking peanut-less peanut butter on the bread. Too much, not enough, cut off the crusts. He bitched about the corn flakes Mickey served him. Apparently, the second milk touched them, they were deemed too soggy. He moaned about the new clothes Svet had sent for him. He sure as shit was not standing around for the picture that Svet ordered Mickey to take.

By the time they arrived at the school, Mickey had driven around the block four hundred times looking for a parking spot. He needed to get to a sales call, so he’d driven instead of walking Yev, but if this is what parking at school was gonna be like, he was gonna send the kid in a fucking Uber next time.

Now they were walking up to the front doors, and Yev was dragging his feet and his backpack, which he’d let fall off his shoulders. The triceratops patch covering the front flap kept hitting the sidewalk with each step. No kid could look more pathetic.

Mickey watched him taking in the other kids. Some eye contact was made but no life long friendships were made. To Mickey’s eye, it was like looking in a mirror. Slightly angry, frazzled parents and mutinous kids. A sea of backpacks and new clothes. Two peppy teachers were organizing kids and consoling parents, and Mickey wondered if he was going to be able to leave Yev in this confusion. It was overwhelming, and he got to escape.

Slowly the confusion started to dwindle as parents released their kids to the school system, but Yev and Mickey just stood side by side, both a little shell shocked by events. Fuck, he was in over his head. What would happen if they started school another day? What could Yev miss on the first day? Hell, what would he miss this whole year? He could already read basic words and knew how to count money. What else was school gonna teach him that he’d need? Jack shit, that’s what.

The _wee woop_ of a siren pulled Mickey from his panic induced thinking. A boxy white ambulance stopped at the curb, the passenger door opened and Ian jumped out. Mickey could see Sue waving from the driver’s seat before she slowly pulled away.

“Daddy!”

Ian squatted down for a hug. “I couldn’t miss this. It’s my son’s first day of school. I’m gonna write about it in my journal when I get home.”

“Cause you’re proud of me?”

“I am.” They bumped foreheads. As Ian stood up, Yev took a deep breath and looked at Mickey, who gave him a little nod. Pulling his backpack to his shoulder, their boy took a few steps toward the waiting teachers. He didn’t get far when a dark haired girl stepped in front of him.

“That’s your dad?” she asked pointing at Ian.

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” She smiled hugely. “I’m Olivia. What’s your name?”

“Yev.”

"Yev?” Her dark eyes narrowed. “You’re the only Yev I know. I know someone named Yun but she’s a girl. She’s from China. Have you heard of China?”

“Course I have! That’s where velociraptor is from.”

“Really? Cool. I watched Jurassic Park with my cousin.”

“You did? I’m kind a scared to watch it.”

“I was super scared when the kids were in the room with the raptors.”

Mickey made eye contact with the girl. “What are your feelings about bananas?”

“They’re okay, but I like strawberries way more.”

“Thank fucking god,” Mickey blurted.

“Woah, your dad swears?” she asked Yev in amazement.

“Like a sailor.”

“Do sailors swear a lot?”

“I dunno, but my other dad says so.”

“You have two dads?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” She nodded thoughtfully. “I don’t have any dads.”

“Really?”

“No, I got a mom and grandma.”

“Cool.”

The two kids followed the remaining stragglers into the school. Yev stopped at the door and waved, then turned to his new friend, deep in conversation. The two dads let out a collective sigh of relief.

Mickey eyed Ian. “We got some unfinished business. Let’s have lunch together.”

“Okay,” Ian was scanning the street, most likely looking for Sue. “Where do you want to eat? You gonna pick me up?”

“Ian.”

“What?”

Mickey waited until Ian’s attention was on him. “I didn’t mean food, dumbass.”

Ian’s eyes widened a little and he nodded slowly. “Cool.”

 

 

Three hours later, Mickey pulled up to the station house and found Ian already waiting outside. Even before the passenger door closed completely, his mouth was on Mickey. “Mm, so many parts of this body I wanna eat. Let’s have lunch.”

But he didn’t move away. He just kept eating Mickey’s mouth until Ian’s stomach rumbled. Loudly.

“You’re hungry.”

“I’ll be fine,” he replied, returning to his side of the car. “Let’s go home.”

“Gotta eat.” Mickey put the car in drive. “We’ll get subs.”

“Then we won’t have time for real lunch,” he complained. “I’d rather be hungry than horny.”

Tapping the steering wheel, Mickey sighed. “Well, I been thinking about that. Wanna stop by the school instead?”

“That’s like Sophie’s fucking choice, Mick. Do I wanna fuck you into oblivion or check that our kid isn’t losing his shit on the first day of school?” Ian shrugged his shoulders. “I guess it’s a no-brainer.”

Mickey agreed, but he’d spent the morning thinking through yet more options. “Svet is picking Yev up after work, so we’ll have the rest of the night alone.”

“Will you spend the whole night naked?”

“Duh.”

“Deal.”

Mickey pointed at the big yellow Subway sign. “We’ll pick up subs first.”

Twenty minutes later, they were standing just outside the metal fence that surrounded the elementary school. A bag of subs and potato chips dangled from Mickey’s hand and Ian slurped loudly from a large fountain pop. “Do you think we look like pervs?”

“Well, now I fucking do.” He scowled at Ian. “Why’d you have to say that?”

“Cause I thought it.” He shrugged. “We’re here so let’s go sit on the bench and eat. Worst case scenario, they call the police.”

“Ha ha. Funny.”

They had just arranged their sub paraphernalia on the bench when the bell rang. About two minutes later, a surge of energy burst out the bright red school doors and spread over the playground. Both men stopped eating and scanned the madness.

“Do you see him?” Mickey asked. “I can’t tell them apart.”

“He was wearing a green shirt.”

“Do they ever stop fucking moving?”

“There he is, coming out the door.”

They watched as Yev walked slowly toward the sand surrounding the climbing equipment, his step slower than most of the other kids. Mickey sat forward, eyes narrowing. He wasn’t gonna sit around and watch Yev wander around lost. Ian put a hand on his leg. “Give him a minute.”

“Look at his face.”

“I see it.”

They held their breath, lunch forgotten. Yev made his way toward a fancy ass merry-go-round that looked like it belonged in Disneyland. It slowed a little, so he grabbed one of the rails and started running helping the other boy push the thing around.

“Good man,” Mickey said. “Show ‘em you're not a pussy.” He felt some emotional shit trying to work its way out of his chest, so he rolled his shoulders to shut it down. But his idiot husband liked to bask in the emotional shit. He slid the sandwiches out of the way and tucked himself against Mickey’s side.

“Not one tear, Ian. You hear me?” He heard a sniffle. “I fucking mean it.”

“Sorry.”

“Fine. Get it out and make it quick.”

His husband took a deep breath. “Would anyone have watched you like this on your first day?”

The question hit Mickey square in the chest right where all the emotional shit was churning, and he hated that. “Other than a pair of fucking perverts? No, Ian, no one would have sat on this bench and cried because I pushed a fucking merry-go-round like a champ. God, are you trying to make me fucking cry?”

The outburst took them both by surprise. Their eyes met and Ian whispered another “sorry”.

“No,” Mickey said quietly. “I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting that. How about you? Would Fi have sat here watching you?”

“She didn’t have to. Lip always kept an eye on me. I was pretty freckly and a target for bullies, but Lip showed me how to throw a punch that wouldn’t leave a noticeable mark.”

“Good man,” he repeated. “I didn’t marry a pussy.”

Ian laughed. “Um, no you didn’t.”

They laughed together and finished their lunch, while their boy owned the fucking playground.

 

 

Pushing random papers around on his desk, Mickey checked the time on his phone. Half hour until he could leave work to pick up Yev, then make supper, then fuck his husband. Since he had his phone in his hand, he sent Ian a text.

_Mick: 6:00_

The reply came a moment later.

_Ian: Where you wanna do it_

He hadn’t thought of options. In his mind, each time he pictured it, they were in their bed. Before he could respond, another text came in.

_Ian: Couch? Bed? Shower? Kitchen table?_

He was supposed to choose?

_Mick: All the above_

Now he had some new thoughts to keep him occupied for the rest of the afternoon.

_Ian: You gonna last that long? I’m gonna go before we leave the couch._

Fuck.

_Mick: Keep this up and I’m gonna go right now_

“MILKOVICH.”

Mickey jumped guiltily just as another text came in.

_Ian: I’m gonna eat that lunch I didn’t get to have at lunch time_

“MY OFFICE NOW.”

_Mick: Gotta go_

Fuck. Now he had to go to his boss’s office with a hard on. He grabbed a couple of folders to hold in front of his groin. He could work them into the weekly sales update, like he needed to bring them.

Just as he was about to enter Murry’s office, his phone pinged. He glanced at the text.

_Ian: What? Now? At work?_

Fuck. He tried to balance the folders and his phone while texting.

_Mick: No fuckhead. I gotta go TO WORK. Keep it in your pants ffs_

 

 

Mickey repeated the procedure from the morning. Drive around, curse, eventually locate a parking spot, curse, mill about outside the school doors with other parents he worked hard to avoid eye contact with. Fuck, 12 years of this? He rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the tension, figuring he would eventually get used to it. Hopefully without any major incidents.

When Yev saw his dad, he ran headlong toward him. Mickey shifted in time to protect the jewels. “Hey kid, I’m glad to see you too.”

They walked hand in hand the two blocks to the car.

“The teacher has a tarantula in a glass case.”

“No shit.”

“Yeah, and she said it eats grasshoppers and beetles!”

“And you were worried about eating goddamn bananas.”

“I’d rather eat a beetle.”

“Okay, then, that’s what we’re having for supper.”

Yev laughed his head off for about two minutes. He was swinging his arm trying to hit the hedges as they passed them.

“So Yev versus kindergarten? Who won?”

“Yev!”

“That’s my boy. I had a lot of money riding on it.”

“You and Dad were right. It was okay, but I’m glad it’s over.”

“You’ll have just as much fun tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow??” Yev’s eyes looked accusingly at Mickey. “I have to go back tomorrow too?”

“Well, yeah, you gotta go back for a year.”

“ _What_?” And he started to cry. Loudly. After a little back and forth of Mickey trying to talk Yev down from the edge, his son sucked his bottom lip and countered with, “Can we go for ice cream after supper?”

“Your mom is picking you up after we eat.”

“Then we can all go together.” Yev perked up at that idea. He loved it when all his parents hung out like a bunch of besties. “Dad has to come too. We can go to Dairy Queen. I’m gonna get a blizzard. You want a blizzard too, Daddy?” By the time he’d reached the end of that thought process, he was back to dragging his hand through the hedges.

Mickey sighed. It was more like Yev versus His Dads’ Sex Life.

Yev wins!


End file.
